Cuándo me di cuenta de que te amaba
by Nicole Automne
Summary: Suzuno sabe muy bien que no puede recordar nada de antes del accidente, que Suzuno Fuusuke no es su nombre real, y que no es capaz de recordar el auténtico, sin embargo, se esforzó para dejar todo eso atrás. A sus quince años, es un adolescente normal que vive en un orfanato. Sin embargo, de la nada aparece una mujer que tiene mucho que ver con su pasado. (NagumoxSuzuno)(HiroxMido)


Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, ya que sus parpados pesaban como piedras. Asustado, se quiso incorporar sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió y lo único que consiguió fue mover un poco sus brazos.

Un dolor horrible se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones.

-Rápido, se ha movido.

-Tranquilo niño, todo está bien.

Escuchaba las voces como un eco distante, lejano. Se forzó a abrir los ojos, y finalmente lo logró. Le cegó una intensa luz blanca, hasta que consiguió distinguir unas sombras difusas que le hablaban intentándolo calmar. Una de ellas se aproximó, y pudo ver que vestía una bata verde manzana.

Le murmuro algo, pero él no lo logro escuchar, y de repente, todo se volvió negro.

Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue una mancha negra en un techo impecablemente blanco. La cabeza le dolía horrores, y cuando intento levantarse, se cayó redondo al suelo. Alcanzo a alzarse del suelo y caminar dos pasos antes de vomitar una sustancia amarillenta.

Sus únicos recuerdos eran difusos, y prácticamente consistían en una bata verdosa y unas voces que no reconoció.

Vislumbró una puerta, blanca, al igual que todos los muebles de la habitación, la mayoría maquinas que no había visto nunca.

O quizá sí, ya que no recordaba nada anterior a cuando se despertó por primera vez.

Abrió la puerta, que resultó ser el cuarto de baño, y se dirigió a un pequeño espejo que se encontraba encima del lavamanos, y le devolvió la mirada un niño de unos seis años, cabello blanquecino, ojos aguamarina y piel morena.

No sabía quién era, y se sintió atemorizado. Quiso salir corriendo, pero las piernas, llenas de moretones, llevaban mucho tiempo sin moverse, por lo que acabo en el suelo por segunda vez desde que despertó.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse, y poco después una enfermera con gesto preocupado se acercó a él.

-Hola, mi nombre es Keiko Kurume, y soy tu enfermera. Estas en el hospital Bersote, en Tokio, tuviste un accidente de coche.

Al peliblanco le vino un recuerdo de un coche, él iba en el asiento de atrás, y de la nada, surgió un camión delante.

Después, solo un intenso dolor en la cabeza. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano ahí, y se masajeo un poco la cabeza hasta notar una cicatriz. Retiro la mano, y fue al espejo a inspeccionarse la zona.

No vio nada raro, pero eso era normal, puesto que su cabello ocultaba la herida.

Muy lentamente, fue apartando el pelo hasta ver una cicatriz del tamaño de una llave, y lo que hizo fue sollozar.

Keiko se acercó a él, abrazándole en un intento por consolarlo. No era la primera vez que cuidaba de un niño que había tenido un accidente, por lo que sabía lo duro que era cuando despertaban.

Estuvieron un tiempo así, hasta que el niño se levantó.

La enfermera le dijo que esperara en la habitación, y se fue por una puerta que él no había visto antes. Regreso al poco tiempo con un señor que se presentó como el doctor Narusawa.

-Acompáñame-Su forma de hablar era ruda, y su voz contrastaba drásticamente con la de Keiko, cuya voz era dulce. Al niño le pareció áspera, aquel hombre no le gustaba nada, no le inspiraba confianza.

Su tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, por lo que el pequeño se limitó a seguirlo por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta, donde una placa dorada rezaba: Dr. Taro Narusawa.

Narusawa abrió la puerta y le insto a entrar. El despacho le desagrado, quizá solo porque era el del doctor, pero le pareció demasiado frio y sin vida.

El doctor se sentó en un sillón color amatista, y le indico que se sentara en uno crema delante del suyo. Obedeció sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas? –Pregunto Taro arrastrando las palabras.

¿Cómo se llamaba? La verdad era que no lo recordaba. Se quedó callado sin saber muy bien que decir, y sintiéndose intimidado ante él.

-¿No te acuerdas?-El peliblanco asintió- ¿Recuerdas algo más?- Esta vez el niño negó, solo recordaba un coche y dolor.- La verdad es que imaginaba algo así, Kurume me dijo que te viste la cicatriz, ¿no es así?- Continuo el doctor.

-Sí que la vi- Respondió el pequeño.

-Te voy a intentar explicar lo que tienes. ¿Sabes lo que es la amnesia?-Volvió a negar- Pues es una especie de enfermedad, que afecta a la memoria. Hasta aquí me entiendes, ¿no?

-Creo que sí.

-Bueno, hay dos clases, dentro de las cuales hay diferentes tipos, pero pondría la mano al fuego a que la tuya es de clase retrógrada, que te impide recordar nada de antes del accidente, y de tipo postraumática, es decir que probablemente fue causada por el impacto contra un trozo del cristal del coche, que fue lo que causo la herida de tu cabeza. Sé que no es fácil, pero, ¿me entiendes?

El niño no era tonto, y aunque era todo un poco confuso, lo entendía, o al menos sabía que por culpa de la herida no podía recordar nada, y eso era lo esencial.

-Bueno, ¿sabes en que idioma hemos estado hablando?- Taro quería comprobar si el niño solo había perdido los recuerdos, por lo que le iba a hacer unas preguntas que cualquier niño de seis años, que era la edad que debía de tener, podía contestar.

-Ingles, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-El peliblanco no sabía la razón por la que le había empezado a preguntar cosas así.

-¿Sabes qué idioma se habla en Japón?- Narusawa tenía motivos para creer que no era japonés, ya que la forma de sus ojos no coincidía con la usual asiática, a más de que cuando estaba dormido por los efectos de la anestesia que le pusieron para operarlo, murmuraba palabras en inglés, así que aviso a Keiko de que cuando despertara le hablara en ese idioma.

-¿chino?-No tenía ni idea del porqué, pero asocio aquel idioma con la curiosa forma de los ojos de Keiko y Narusawa.

-No, es japonés, dime, ¿lo entiendes?-Acto seguido empezó a hablar con él en una lengua que el pobre niño no entendió.

-Por tu cara diría que no lo entiendes.- Taro miro al peliblanco, con su forma de hablar arrastrando las palabras.

\- No tengo ni idea de lo que me has dicho- Después de eso, Narusawa le hizo una especie de test, sobre sumas y cosas de la vida normal, y le dijo que lo único dañado eran los recuerdos emocionales, pero que lo demás permanecía en la memoria.

-¿Sabes cuántos años tienes?-

-Seis-El peliblanco se sorprendió del hecho de saberlo, ya que le salió con naturalidad.

-Ya veo, bueno, antes de que despertaras estuvimos buscando si alguien había denunciado tu perdida, pero no hemos encontrado nada. Como fuiste encontrado en Japón y tú ADN no está registrado en el sistema, aunque seas inglés, no puedes abandonar el país sin un tutor legal, por lo que vivirás en Japón.

-¿Que? Pero si no se hablar japonés-Grito el peliblanco mosqueado.

-No te preocupes, hasta los siete años el cerebro está dividido en un solo hemisferio, por lo que te será fácil empezar a aprenderlo, y lo más difícil es el comienzo. A más, un señor llamado Kira Seijirou ha hecho una donación para que aprendas nuestro idioma.

-¿Porque un hombre al que no conozco iba a donar dinero por mí?-

Al niño le extrañaba de sobremanera esa acción.

-Porque dirige un orfanato, y después de ir a una escuela especial donde tendrás un tutor que te enseñe el japonés básico, iras ahí.

-¿Cómo se llama el orfanato? Taro miro sorprendido al niño, ya que esperaba una reacción distinta al decirle que iría a un orfanato, sin embargo se lo tomaba bastante bien.

-Sun Garden, está en Inazuma-

-Aaa-No tenía ni idea de donde estaba aquel lugar, pero poco le importaba. Su cabeza era como un bombo, completamente alborotada.

Se dirigió a la ventana del despacho, la vista era la de una ciudad en la madrugada. Sonrió imperceptiblemente y enterró los dedos en su blanco cabello.

Definitivamente, todo eso era un sueño extraño, y deseo poder recordar más, o despertar.

Pero sabía muy bien que ya lo estaba.

**Hiii**

**Bueno, si alguien ha conseguido llegar al final, y le ha gustado esta rara cosa que ha salido de mi mente, agradecería que dejara un review.**

**Es mi primer fic de IE, y va a ser un SuzunoxNagumo.**

**Siempre me ha gustado eso de la historia antes de la Academia Aliea, así que he decidido escribir sobre eso. **

**El próximo capítulo seguirá en la infancia de Suzuno, e incluirá cosas importantes para entender el fic (por ejemplo, de donde salió el nombre de Suzuno Fuusuke)**

**Nicole Automne**


End file.
